


The Words You Whispered

by narry (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/narry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s sweatshirt was too big for Niall but it was warm and it smelt like Harry and that was all that mattered.<br/>drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Words You Whispered

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Rock Me by One Direction

Harry’s sweatshirt was too big for Niall.

The light grey material covered his palms and fell over his fingertips and past the bottoms of his green and back boxers, but it was warm and it smelt like Harry and that was all that mattered as he slipped out onto the balcony of the hotel room they were sharing. The November air was cold against his bare legs as he silently walked over to lean on the edge of the metal balcony. His eyes shone tiredly as he looked at the City of Lights.

Paris was absolutely breathtaking. He wished that they could stay in the beautiful city for more than a day. They didn’t even get to do much during their day; it was just more promo. He would love to just spend time traveling to all of these amazing countries when he didn’t have such a strict schedule to adhere to. 

Niall sat on the small padded bench and stared out at the radiant twinkling lights. He tucked his knees up to his chest, pulling them under the sweatshirt to keep warm. As he rested his head against the bars of the railing, his thoughts slowed and he simply _was._

For a few simple moments, there weren’t millions of fans, or a world tour to go on, or appearances to keep up. He wasn’t Niall Horan, member of world-famous boy band One Direction.

He was just the boy from Mullingar with nothing but a guitar and a dream.

He was just Niall.

-

When Harry woke up a few hours later, his first thought was that he was missing something. It took him a few seconds to realize it was the warmth of Niall’s body curled into his own. He blindly reached out, fingers gripping emptiness as he tried to find his cuddly heater of a boyfriend. When his fingers met only cool mattress, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He peeled his eyes open and glanced over, expecting to see the shape of his boyfriend on the side of the bed but seeing nothing. 

His eyes floated over the room in search of his gorgeous blonde. He noticed the sliding glass door that led to the balcony was slightly ajar and he immediately knew where Niall had escaped to.

Harry pulled himself out of bed and over to the door separating him from the outside. He saw Niall curled up inside of _his_ hoodie, gently sleeping face barely peeking out from the large hood that swallowed his whole head. 

Harry smiled fondly and slid the door open. He lifted Niall up, the boy’s small body weighing nearly nothing as he carried him back inside. Harry knew Niall had a history of sleep related problems. It didn’t usually surprise him when he woke up alone, but it hadn’t happened in so long that it caught him off guard. 

As he was laying Niall on their bed, the smaller boy began to stir. His eyes fluttered open, impossibly blue despite the fact that he was barely awake. They locked with Harry’s jade eyes and both boys smiled. 

“Hi,” Harry whispered, pressing his lips to Niall’s gently. 

“Hey,” Niall whispered back, warm, sugar-cookie breath ghosting over Harry’s face. “‘M cold,” he whispered, hands winding around Harry’s bare chest to pull him close. 

Harry complied, laying down and snuggling into his boyfriend lovingly. “You fell asleep outside. In November,” he teased lightly. “I’d be surprised if you weren’t cold.”

“Husshup, Styles,” Niall whispered, sleep already threatening to overcome him again. He curled into Harry’s chest, tangling their long legs together and folding his arms under himself. 

Harry smiled and pressed his lips gently to Niall’s once more before the smaller boy’s breathing evened out and he fell into a comfortable sleep, Harry not too far behind. 


End file.
